Chaotic Rapture
by Lockeheart
Summary: Owls make good comforters, and scientists should play nice. Mild rating for a swear word. A One Shot.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
This is a one-shot that snuck up behind me and tackled me to the ground. Written in the span of 45 minutes, I don't know if I am insane for posting this right away, or just bored? Who knows?  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Chaotic Rapture  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
It had been a harrowing morning.  
  
Tatsumi frowned slightly as he sat with his back against one of the many cherry trees that existed in Meifu. 003 was curled up in his arms, resting the only way cute little creatures knew how. A blossoming headache was threatening to descend upon Tatsumi, and he closed his eyes in frustration. How Tatsumi had come to find himself in this predicament had started from at the moment he had stepped into the office.  
  
The first surprise had come in the form of Watari, who had, upon the completion of another one of his potions, decided that he would use the division's coffee pot as a medium. Tatsumi had escaped the insane scientist's actions only by accident, as Konoe had been the first to grab a cup of coffee, thus making him the victim - er test subject number one.  
  
Konoe had been wise enough before the potion totally took effect to swing his arm out and knock over the tainted pot of coffee. That action saved the rest of the staff from acting like a chicken, as Konoe was now doing. If Konoe recollected what happened to him, Tatsumi was sure that Watari would not survive to see the light of day.  
  
The next incident came in the form of the GuShoShin twins who had come clamouring to Tatsumi for extra funding for a side project they were working on. They wanted to create a user friendly sitting room for users of the library to peruse their books, rather than the cramped work stations and dimly lit study rooms that were currently provided.  
  
While the idea was a sound one, Tatsumi just couldn't approve the huge sums of money that the twins had requested. They had even argued the case that even those with low aptitude for work could be jolted into productivity if the room was created. Tatsumi had known immediately whom the twins were talking about, and their proposal gained momentum by that comment. But considering it was Tsuzuki who had destroyed the library - twice now, Tatsumi could not justify the expense. Those using the library would have to be grateful for the budget allotting better lighting and scrap paper.  
  
The GuShoShin twin's had been upset, but Tatsumi didn't care. The Shokan was on a tight budget, and the library was there to help those in the field and other divisions, not for the workers of the Shokan division to loaf. They were there to collect souls and bring them to judgement, not a relaxation retreat.  
  
Soon after the twins had come to harass him, Tatsumi had been confronted by another problem. Terazuma had come storming into Tatsumi's office, demanding that Tsuzuki be reprimanded. When Tatsumi asked the raging man why, Terazuma had gotten all quiet and mumbled something about Wakaba getting sweets for Tsuzuki.  
  
Wakaba. A sweet girl, and Terazuma's partner. Tatsumi was sure that in the scheme of things, that perhaps it was Wakaba that needed to be chided on her lack of professionalism at work, if she had the time to go buy sweets for people. At that comment though, Terazuma had gotten even angrier, berating Tatsumi for wanting to punish Wakaba when it was Tsuzuki who was forcing his partner to get the sweets.  
  
When Tatsumi had countered that Tsuzuki was not one to force anyone to do anything, Terazuma had thrown his hands into the air and exited Tatsumi's office in a huff. But not before rudely knocking over the solitary plant that occupied Tatsumi's cramped office. Tatsumi had been wise enough though, despite his anger at Terazuma's actions, to not go after the grouchy man. It wasn't worth the effort any ways.  
  
It had taken Tatsumi about fifteen minutes to clean the slight mess that Terazuma had caused, delaying him in his daily rounds of the offices. He eyed the sorry state of the poor fern, it's new home a cardboard box until Tatsumi could go buy another pot for it. Unlike his employees, Tatsumi had a sense of duty when he was at work, and he would not impulsively head off on his own errands while on the clock.  
  
Finally Tatsumi had made it to going on his daily rounds, and when he reached Tsuzuki's desk he had not been surprised to find the desk devoid of any occupant. Tsuzuki was not one for hard work, and no matter how much Tatsumi threatened the man to work, it never seemed to do any good. The real surprise though had been the absence of Kurosaki from the area.  
  
Tsuzuki was the lazy one, but Hisoka was a responsible person. It had taken Tatsumi over half an hour to find Tsuzuki. Tatsumi looked down to the little owl curled in his arms, but it was indeed a strange turn of events. He had found Tsuzuki in the staff room, stuffing his face full of donuts that Wakaba had undoubtedly bought for the lazy shinigami. What had astonished Tatsumi was Hisoka's presence in the room.  
  
Swallowing mouthfuls of donuts, Tsuzuki was alternately recounting a funny story to Hisoka, while at the same time trying to get the youth to eat one of the sweets. Hisoka had been refusing the sugary treat every time Tsuzuki had offered, but Tatsumi could see the humour in Hisoka's eyes despite the apparent anger in his voice. It was kind of sweet, yet also sad to Tatsumi, and he stood just beyond their sight, listening to the interchange between the two partners.  
  
Tatsumi watched the banter between the two of them for a full five minutes in silence before his presence was untimely announced by Watari, who grinned wickedly and had asked Tatsumi if he was jealous. Tsuzuki was absolutely clueless about the implied meaning behind the comment, but Hisoka had blushed furiously. Tatsumi had glared at Watari but refused to respond to Watari's sly words.  
  
After reprimanding both Tsuzuki and Hisoka for wasting the division's time, Tatsumi had fled the area as calmly as he could. He hadn't been truly angry, but he needed to say something to draw attention away from the fact that he had indeed been spying on an intimate moment between the two of them. Tatsumi had reminded himself that he would have to kill Watari the next time he encountered him, but he knew that he wouldn't truly do it. Perhaps just threaten to cut the laboratory budget.  
  
No, the morning had indeed been a bad one, and Tatsumi found himself wishing he was anywhere else but at work. The wish was so unlike Tatsumi that for a moment he wondered if he had been taken over by pod people. After sitting for a moment contemplating that thought, Tatsumi had just thrown his hands up in frustration. He really needed to get out of that mad house.  
  
In the end, it had been 003 who had come to the rescue. The little bird had come flying through Tatsumi's office like a bat out of hell, and a couple of seconds later Tatsumi figured out why. Saya and Yuma had come running into his office, armed with little owl sized dresses, spouting comments on how cute 003 would look. It had taken a death glare from Tatsumi, but it had sent the two shinigami packing. He had slammed his door shut after that incident, and escaped his office through the window that 003 had also vanished through.  
  
That left him as he was now, contemplating his existence amidst the cherry trees with a slumbering 003 in his arms. Tatsumi looked up to the sky and the ever falling cherry blossoms. He was doing something that he reprimanded his employees for doing, but for the moment Tatsumi just didn't care. His head hurt, and it was nice to sit as he was.  
  
"So I see my plan did work after all."  
  
Tatsumi turned his head to the voice, his face not betraying the guilt he felt at being caught as he was. He was the secretary of the Shokan division, not a loafer like a certain sugar loving shinigami was. Watari sat up in the branches of the cherry tree, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about Watari?"  
  
With the grace of a brick, Watari came out of the tree, and Tatsumi fought the urge to get up and help his co-worker off the ground. 003 blinked sleepily in his arms and gave a hoot of happiness as she recognized her blonde caretaker. "Oww . . ." Watari shook his head as he sat up, and he gave Tatsumi one of the beaming smiles he was known to possess. "You know Tatsumi? Your beside manner leaves a lot to be desired."  
  
Tatsumi eyed the scientist with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I was supposed to help you." Tatsumi unconsciously petted 003's head as he watched Watari scoot across the ground to sit beside him against the cherry tree. "Have you come to cause more trouble?"  
  
Watari gave him a wounded look, but Tatsumi didn't buy it as he could see the twinkle of laughter behind Watari's eyes. "Really Tatsumi . . . is that all you think I can do?"  
  
"Some days."  
  
Tatsumi almost smiled as he watched Watari sputter, and 003 hopped out his arms to sit upon her usual perch at Watari's shoulder. "Well I'll take that as a compliment rather than an insult." Watari winked at Tatsumi and waggled his finger in front of Tatsumi. "So, my plan worked then yes?"  
  
Tatsumi rolled his eyes and rested back against the cherry tree. He was sure that later Watari would use this as blackmail against him, but Tatsumi knew that if Watari wished to still have a lab, the man wouldn't use it seriously. "You keep talking about a plan, as if the chaos you create is anything structured."  
  
"Well, the creative genius of a brilliant mind is often unfathomable by those beneath him." Watari smiled and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. "It got you out here didn't it?"  
  
Tatsumi eyed Watari suspiciously. "You mean . . . you caused all that headache just to get me out here?" Tatsumi didn't know if he should strangle the man beside him, or thank him for the peace and quiet he was surrounded by now.  
  
Watari pressed a finger into Tatsumi's side and smiled. "Bingo!" He nuzzled his cheek against 003. "You don't know how much trouble I had to go through, to get you to move your butt." He sighed dramatically and Tatsumi eyed Watari as one would eye a raving madman. "First there was the potion. I was sure you would storm out, but oh no, you had to go and leave me with a chicken Konoe!"  
  
Watari shook his head in mock sorrow. "When that potion wears off, you know the Chief is going to try to have my head on a platter." Watari sighed dramatically and Tatsumi fought the urge to smile. "Then there were the GuShoShin twins, who I might add, are tough nuts to crack! It took me almost an hour to convince them to bring you their budget while at the same time I had to catch Wakaba and lend her the money to get sweets." Watari shook his head mournfully. "That, and the subtle hints I had to give Terazuma. That man can be very dense when he wants to be!"  
  
"You know you are admitting to the crimes . . . don't you Watari?" Tatsumi gave his friend a mock death glare, and gave a ghost of a smile when Watari stuck his tongue out back at him. "I could cut your pay for all the headaches you have caused me."  
  
"But you know you won't, right Mr. Secretary?" Watari gave Tatsumi one of his famous 'I'm innocent' smiles and Tatsumi shook his head. "Besides, I thought it would be nice for you to see Tsuzuki and Hisoka finally hooking up." Watari reached up to cup 003 in his hands. "I know it is a painful thing for you Tatsumi, knowing your past with Tsuzuki, but don't you think it is for the best? Those two need one another."  
  
Tatsumi frowned slightly, and thought about that. Yeah it hurt, seeing Tsuzuki with another person, but at the same time . . . Tatsumi pulled the frown from his face and looked up to the falling cherry blossoms. "They really do suit one another . . . don't they Watari?" Tatsumi looked down to his hands, and was surprised when Watari dumped 003 into his open hands. The little bird hooted softly, and lifted her big doe eyes to look at Tatsumi. "I'm happy for them . . . even if it hurts."  
  
Watari rested his hand on Tatsumi's arm, and Tatsumi looked to Watari. The humour in Watari's eyes was gone, and concern had replaced it. Tatsumi cleared his throat and brought one of his rare smiles to his face for Watari. Watari's face lit up at the sight, and it made Tatsumi feel better. He looked down to the little owl in his hands and he gently scratched her head.  
  
Cherry blossoms drifted around the two of them, and a comfortable silence filled the air. Tatsumi leaned back against the cherry tree and closed his eyes. As much as the workers of the Shokan division drove him insane sometimes, they were in an odd sense, family. It was a family's job to drive one insane. Tatsumi contemplated that thought.  
  
"The things I suffer to make you happy."  
  
Tatsumi physically started at that comment. He sat up straight and looked over to Watari, who sat with his eyes closed. "You know I don't ask you too. In fact, some days I wish you wouldn't." Tatsumi looked over to the division building in the distance. "Why bother with something so trivial as making sure I get out of the office once in a while?"  
  
Watari opened his eyes to look at Tatsumi. "Because someone has to look out for you." Watari closed his eyes and reached out his hand to pull Tatsumi to lean back against the tree trunk. Tatsumi resisted for a moment, but then let Watari pull him back. "If you really want me to stop . . . I will. But only if you tell me to Tatsumi."  
  
Tatsumi contemplated Watari's words. They were so simple, but so complex at the same time. 003 hooted up to him, as if questioning Tatsumi on why he was even bothering to deliberate the message. Tatsumi relaxed against the tree trunk, the warmth of Watari beside him. He looked up to the swirling cherry blossoms and let loose a quiet laugh. Watari didn't open his eyes, but he smiled, and Tatsumi smiled at the sight.  
  
"No. I think for now it's okay." Tatsumi closed his eyes. "I mean, you are right . . . someone has to look out for me." 003 nuzzled his hand, and Tatsumi gave the little owl a gentle squeeze. Watari's hand reached out to gently rest upon Tatsumi's thigh.  
  
"Damn straight. Without me where would you be? Stuck behind that awful desk 24/7." Watari's voice was laced with humour, but Tatsumi could hear the man's real meaning. Even secretaries of the Shokan division deserved to be happy too . . . right? Tatsumi laid his hand down upon Watari's own, and he squeezed gently.  
  
"You know Watari? You can be a sly man when you want to."  
  
"Yeah well, I learned from the best."  
  
Silence filled the air, and Tatsumi sat in comfortable silence with Watari. The sunshine warmed his skin, and Watari's proximity warmed Tatsumi's heart. The headache that had been forming vanished in the balm of the moment. Tatsumi opened his eyes to look at the small owl in his hand, and to the man who sat blissfully relaxed beside him.  
  
It indeed had been a harrowing morning, but the day was looking to be much better.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ugh . . . gag me with a spoon. Where did this little piece of fluff come from? Ah well, even if it isn't like my other stuff, I like it. Fluff galore I suppose. A nice respite from angst though. So it's all good.  
  
I hope Tatsumi and Watari weren't woefully OOC, but well this little chicken scratch feverishly came out after I posted my latest chapter to Desires. I like it, and I hope those who read it find something good in it as well.  
  
Reviews and comments most welcome.  
  
Also, I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


End file.
